¿Amor Compartido?
by MariaFernandaRamos12
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Acepto comentarios constructivos, díganme que les gustaría que añadiera o mejorara pero no insultos por favor :3 Esto será de un capítulo por persona, (es decir que un capítulo será el punto de vista de ella y el otro el punto de vista de él) este fic se trata de VegettaxAlice y The WillyrexxAlice, Alice es el personaje principal.


**Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Acepto comentarios constructivos, díganme que les gustaría que añadiera o mejorara pero no insultos por favor :3 Esto será de un capítulo por persona, (es decir que un capítulo será el punto de vista de ella y el otro el punto de vista de él) este fic se trata de VegettaxAlice y The WillyrexxAlice, (Alice es el personaje principal) los 2 se enamoran de ella pero el primero en conocerla es Vegetta y después Willy empieza a sentir cosas por ella, pero Alice no está segura de los sentimientos que le tiene a cada uno.**

Mi nombre es Alice Write, vivía en Argentina pero me he mudado a España porque a mi padre le han dado un trabajo en el que le pagarán más, mi universidad me quedaa lejos de la nueva casa así que mi padre me ha conseguido una cerca de la escuela y por eso vivo sola, él me manda dinero cada semana, me gustan los videojuegos, tengo un canal en YouTube donde hago gameplays.

Cerca de mi casa hay un gran centro donde hacen expos y decidí ir a una que es de Minecraft, mi juego preferido, al entrar vi a mucha gente lo cual me emocionaba porque estaba prácticamente al otro lado del mundo de dónde vivía antes, pasada una hora ya tenía de todo, una mochila de Creeper,un Enderman versión chibi, una espada de diamante, en muñequito de Steve, etc. Pero lo único que no he probado son los servers nuevos para los juegos del hambre.

Me he sentado junto a un chico de cabellos castaños... ¿Está mirándome? Y está... ¿sonrojado?

No pude evitar hablarle.

— Oh, ¡hola! — le sonreí

— Hola, me llamo Samuel-dijo algo tímido.

— Un gusto, me llamo Alice.

— ¿No eres de aquí verdad?

— No, soy de Argentina -Era algo obvio, mi acento era completamente diferente.

— ¡Genial! Eh... Después de jugar ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café o algo? — Antes de que pudiera darle mi respuesta, añadió un poco exaltado — ¡Sé que es algo apresurado pero no tengo malas intenciones!

— No te preocupes, sería un placer- Definitivamente las personas de España son muy agradables

Estuvimos jugando poco más de media hora, era divertido estar con él sobre todo cuando tarareaba algunas melodías muy originales por cierto, me sacó sonrisas durante todo el rato. ¿Había hecho un nuevo amigo?

*Hemos terminado las pruebas de servidores, gracias por participar, les esperamos pronto* — dijo una voz femenina a través de un megáfono lo que hizo que Samuel y yo nos levantáramos en camino a una cafetería

Al llegar pedimos el café y charlamos casualmente sobre YouTube, me comentaba que tenía un canal llamado "Vegetta777" donde hacía gameplays con sus amigos y yo le dije que también tenía mi propio canal. Me alegraba el compartir los mismos gustos con la primera persona que conocía en este país.

— Jajaja no puedo creer que hayas juntado un montón de gatos al rededor de ese Creeper, pobrecillo jajajaja - Que risa tan bonita tiene, no pude evitar sonreír.

Una vez que acabamos de platicar, se ofreció a pagar la cuenta, definitivamente era un chico más completo que el pack de animales para Minecraft que acababa de descargar, vaya que friki sonó eso. Estaba tan deleitada con su compañía que apenas me di cuenta de que había empezado a llover a cántaros y yo había salido de casa sin paraguas confiada en el Sol que había por la mañana. Íbamos saliendo del lugar y él sacó una sombrilla portátil que traía en su mochila mientras que yo sólo me quedé ahí parada con los brazos cruzados y muy avergonzada, ¿qué haría ahora?

Miraba hacia otro lado, recargada sobre una pared cuando me di cuenta de que Samuel colocó la sombrilla por encima de los dos y me empujaba delicadamente hacia adelante dándome palmadas en la espalda, indicándome que camináramos fuera del café, así que eso hicimos.

— No quiero que te resfríes- me sonrió ampliamente

— Lo siento, no quería causarte molestias- miré hacia el piso

— Ninguna molestia, ¡es un placer! Te acompañaré a tu casa ¿vale?

Caminamos en silencio casi veinte minutos, no sabía de que hablar ahora porque el hecho de estar tan cerca de él me ponía muy nerviosa. Quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, era una situación muy incómoda.

— Llegamos, es aquí — Que aliviada me sentía. Samuel soltó una risita mientras cerraba el paraguas.

— Al parecer somos vecinos, que sorpresa, vivo en esa casa blanca de allí - Señaló con su dedo. Creí que quien se mudaba aquí era un anciano mal humorado que me rezongaría cada vez que pasara por su césped pero afortunadamente eres tú- Al parecer se avergonzó un poco, su sonrisa alegre cambió a una nerviosa- Eh... Tengo que irme nos vemos luego, este es mi número — sacó un papel de un bolsillo de su pantalón, le dije que mientras sostendría su paraguas, accedió y anotó una numeración en el papel apoyándose en una pared para luego entregármelo.

— Gracias, es muy considerado de tu parte.

— Bueno, yo también tengo que... Ya sabes, entrar.

— Oh sí, eh... Adelante, yo ya me iba — dijo un poco nervioso

Al cerrar la puerta me di cuenta de que no le había devuelto su sombrilla, abrí con la esperanza de que siguiese fuera pero no era así, al menos la lluvia ya había parado y podía ir a devolvérselo.

Fui a su casa y toqué el timbre pero para mi sorpresa me abrió la puerta un chico que obviamente no era...

— ¡¿Quién es Willy?! - ¡Esa era la voz de Samuel!

— Una chica con una sombrilla entre las manos — ¡Se reía de mi!

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo, como ya les dije ¡Acepto sus creativos comentarios para mejorar o cambiar algunas cosas! O díganme que les gustaría que añadiera o pasara, gracias por leer:)**


End file.
